Fish Shots
by futureauthor13
Summary: A series of thirty 150 word Oneshots starring everyone's favorite fantastic fish.
1. Pop

**Hey everyone. This is just something to help me with my writer's block, and to have a little fun with as well. I've never done 150 word oneshots, and for me, it'll definitely be a challenge. But, with my favorite alien fish by my side, I'm willing to try anything :) Please enjoy and review.**

**1. Pop**

Blue was sitting in the corner, yet again. He couldn't understand why. It was just a small fire, just a minor technical error. But he still got sent in the corner for it. He also got Minion's new body confiscated from him. That upsetted him the most. Blue was so proud he was able to make one for his friend. And now it was gone for the day.

But Minion didn't seem to mind. Now he could roll over to the boy without the teacher noticing.

"Sir?"

Blue's soft emerald eyes met Minion's caramel brown ones. "You know Sir, I've heard popcorn rots your teeth. One of the worst snacks in my opinion."

In less than a minute, the fish inside the globe was craddled in his young master's arms, who now had a small smile on his blue face.

**A/N I have nothing against popcorn, I just hate when it gets stuck in my teeth.**


	2. Bliss

**2. Bliss**

"Sir, I can't help but think you're avoiding something."

"What? Don't be silly Minion. I'm not frightened of anything."

"But we always avoid taking that street," said Minion, gesturing to the street now passed. "We didn't even steal anything from it during our crime spree. Sir, whatever-..."

"If we take that street, it'll take ten minutes longer to get to the cooking supply store," Minion looked at his master, surprised.

"I thought you didn't want to go there."

"I changed my mind. It does seem like an interesting store."

Like a kid going to a toy store, Minion sat back in the car and smiled gleefully, while Megamind gave a sigh of relief.

Minion protected Megamind from getting hurt. Megamind protected Minion from the horrors of a certain Asian fish resteraunt on Eighth Street.

**Ignorence is bliss people, remember that.**

**Also, this oneshot was partly inspired by cgaussie's oneshot "Fish Crimes". Seriously, read and review it, it's a great story. Thanks :)**


	3. Snowflakes

**3. Snowflakes**

Minion smiled up at his master, who was making a speech in front of the city. While Sir was nervous the first few times, he had gotten over it.

While Minion tried to listen to his friend's speech, the words kept getting drowned out by the sounds of his stomach. Getting his lunch box, Minion picked up his can of fish flakes and poured about one third of the can in.

Just as he did that, a little girl in the back of the audience turned and looked at Minion, getting a small wave in return. "Papa," she said, "Look!"

"Yes, it's Minion," replied the father.

"No, look at his bowl!" Fish flakes were slowly floating down all around Minion. "He's like a snowglobe!"

Two months later, Minion snowglobes were the number one thing on everyone's holiday shopping list.

**This is what happens when I write after a snowstorm. More snow! XP**


	4. Master

**4. Master**

"Minion?"

"Yes Sir?" Minion asked, looking up from the television, "Do you need anything?"

"Well, yes and no," said Megamind, looking down at his boots, "I...I want you to teach me how to cook...please." Minion could help but look confused at his master, who had no interest in cooking at all. "I want to learn so I can make something special for Roxanne, and show her I can do more than invent. So, can you please..?"

"Yes," said Minion with a smile. Megamind smiled back.

"Thank you Minion, or should I say Master?"

Minion couldn't help himself. "Come Student, Sir. We have much to learn." Megamind followed Minion into the kitchen, after reluctantly putting on his own 'Kiss the Cook' apron. "Okay Sir. First lesson: ALWAYS remember to set a timer to avoid burning any dish."


	5. Curious

**5. Curious**

"Hello, Mr. Thomson."

Minion walked into the museum with a smile, Bernard however didn't return it. "Here's the coffee I promised," Minion said, handing him the cup. Being the gracious fish that he was, Minion paid for coffee. It was the least he could do after washing and then hitting the man.

Bernard took a sip of the black coffee. After a few more sips, Bernard spoke up.

"Thanks," he said dryly, "so let's cut to the chase. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Bernard seemed uninterested in what Minion had to say, but the fish just ignored it. "Mr. Thomson, I know you know a lot about Sir and Mr. Scott."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering... do you, by chance, know anything about space fish?"

"..."

"I'll look into it."

**I know Minion has plenty of human friends, but I'm sure he would be somewhat curious of his species, wouldn't you (especially if you were a melon piranha with tentacles)? Plus, I just had to bring Bernard into this somehow :)**


	6. Breaking Down Barriers

**6. Breaking Down Barriers**

Minion swam around in the water, looking at all the colorful fish the Metro City beach had to offer. Unfortunately, most of them avoided Minion.

Sharp, shark like teeth and a size that was bigger than most fish there, Minion was definitely different. But just as Minion was about ready to give up and go back where his teenage master, he spotted her.

Sharp spikes, puffed out like a balloon, and very intimidating to all. Except for one.

"Hello," he said, swimming over to her. The spikes got dangerously close, but Minion stayed. "It's okay, I just want to say hi." '...' "Would you like to talk?" While Earth fish couldn't talk, Minion could still communicate with them. In her own way, the fish replied 'Yes'.

By the time sunset arrived, the puffer had shrank, but both their smiles had grown.

**I had a feeling Megs wasn't the only alien outcast, but I also thought Minion could make friends as well :) We all need a fishy friend in our lives, don't we?**


	7. Surprise

**7. Surprise**

"Sir! Where is he?"

Minion had rolled around the prison three times, and still couldn't find his young master. He couldn't help but worry. Finally, after two more rounds, Minion rolled back to the still empty jail cell. "Oh, what if he's gotten himself hurt, or what if...?"

"BOO!" A high pitch scream and then a fit of giggles filled the cell. "I got you Minion!...Minion?" The fish was floating upside down and his eyes were closed. Blue tapped the glass, and the fish opened one of his eyes. Blue smiled and crawled out from under the bed as Minion made himself rightside up. "I surprised you, didn't I?"

"Yeah," said Minion, giving a weak laugh. He may've been kidding, but the surprised nearly gave him a heart attack. "Just please don't surprise me anymore, okay Sir?"

"Aw...Fine."

**Epilogue: Megs kept his promise, and eventually found someone else to surprise (you know who I mean -evil smile, looks at Warden-)**


	8. Story Time

**A/N This is movieverse, which is basically our universe with supers. Now that I've explained that, enjoy :)**

**8. Story Time**

"Lights out!" said the guard before the cell turned dark. Little Blue crawled onto his prison cot, and crawled under the blankets.

"Comfortable, Sir?" asked Minion, who was on the floor in his ball. Megamind nodded. "Okay, goodnight Sir." Minion closed his eyes and slowly started to fall asleep.

*Tap tap*

Minion opened his eyes, and saw a blue finger tapping on the glass ball. "Do you need something Sir?"

"Could you, tell me the story again Minion? Please?"

Minion gave a friendly smile. "Of course, I couldn't fall asleep anyway." Blue smiled, and lifted Minion onto the bed. The story was actually a movie Minion had seen one a day he couldn't go to 'shool' with his master. But Blue loved the story, so Minion continued telling it.

"Once, there was a mischievous little alien named 626..."


	9. Fashion Sense

**9. Fashion Sense**

"Minion, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Minion looked up at the brunette sitting across from him. "Anything Ms. Ritchi."

"Well, I was wondering," said Roxanne, "why did you let him put spikes on all his clothes? I mean, I know he likes them, but didn't you think they were overkill?"

"Well Ms. Ritchi," said the fish, "Sir said he wanted something that made him look intimidating. It was a challenge because, no offense, Sir isn't very intimidating. But then I thought of something. Spikes. They could easily intimidate anyone who could be easily intimidated. But for those who weren't, like you, they could see what wasn't so intimidating under the spikes, and maybe get to know Sir."

"Huh," said Roxanne, "That actually makes sense."

Minion smiled. "Let's just say I got the inspiration from a friend of mine."


	10. Old Shool

**10. Old Shool**

Ever since they had found it in their first evil lair (an abandoned arcade) Minion had loved the game.

It was one of the only games he could play since the buttons were actually big enough. It was challenging, but not too hard. While he played as the hero, he liked the villain of the game as well. Really, whenever he wasn't helping Sir with a plan or doing his chores, he was playing the game. Sir was on the high score list, but Minion's name was on top. He hated having to give it up once Metro Dude had found the place.

So that's why the fish was so estatic when he opened up his 'Minion Appreciation Day' gift.

"Oh Sir, it's perfect! Thank you," said Minion, smiling fin to fin as he walked up to the original 'Donkey Kong' arcade machine.

**Come on, Minion was basically Donkey Kong for that one scene, I just had to bring that in! Old school video games ftw ;)**


	11. Destiny

**11. Destiny**

Minion didn't really believe in destiny as much as his master did. But in the back of his mind, he still couldn't help but think it was destiny that day in the prison library.

On his new robot body, he glanced at the rows of books._ A Match Made in Space._ Maybe he would read it later. _Tales of the Old West._ That wasn't really for him. _How to Dig Deep Holes_. Really? Maybe the guards put it there as a joke.

But then, two books that were side by side caught the fish's eyes. He picked them up. The pictures in the books inspired him. Maybe he could learn to do this. It was very useful. He could, no, he _would_ learn it! He smiled at the two book covers.

_How to Cook 30 Fish-Free Dishes_ and _How to Sew Costumes and Suits_.


	12. Lol, Smiley Face

**12. Lol, Smiley Face**

'Minion? What do u think of your phone? :)'

'Io ljuke ut sur, btt i tgnk i msy hsve perblms.'

'0.o What? Minion, that was just gibberish.'

'I tngk mty fibngers sare 2 biug 4 ythre biutttns.'

'Minion, I think your fingers are too big for the buttons.'

'SUIR, ThGAt'AS WhTt I jUsttDsAiD!'

'No need to shout :P'

...

'Minion? Ollo? R U ther...'

Megamind felt a tap on his shoulder, and then a phone in his hands. He turned his head and looked at the slightly annoyed fish. "You know Sir, the whole point of texting is to talk to someone far away."

"Hey, the laundry room is pretty far from here, Minion." The fish just rolled his eyes.


	13. Yellow

**13. Yellow**

"Minion, are you ready?"

"Just a few minutes, Ms. Ritchi, I promise it won't be much longer."

It was Halloween night, and Roxanne was dressed up as Frankenstein's Bride to go with her blue Frankenstein who was currently out stopping a crime. They would meet him at the party later.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Minion stepped out, his robotic gorilla suit unaltered. Roxanne looked for any differences and couldn't find any...until she came to his face. It was painted yellow, and his fins were painted a bright blue, along with some painted on blue stripes. Roxanne couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, that is too cute!" she said smiling, "Now I kinda wish I was going as Ariel."

"I don't think Sir would appreciate that. We both agreed she should've gone with the fish than the prince." Roxanne just continued laughing.

**Special thanks to the people on the Megamind Livejournal that first thought of crossing over Minion with Little Mermaid. You guys are awesome (raises glass)!**


	14. Idea

**14. Idea**

Minion had just finished carrying the last of the stolen money to the invisible car, but since the car was already filled, he just set it down on the street.

"So Sir, what now?"

"What do you mean, Minion?"

"What do you want to do with the money?" Megamind opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it. "Well, we could go shopping," the fish suggested.

Minion, we're villains! We can just steal things!" Right, thought Minion. He looked at his master, who now seemed bored and a little upset. What's the point of stealing things if you can't have fun with them? There had to be something... Minion looked down at a bag of money and picked it up. "Sir?"

Megamind looked at the smiling fish. "Money fight?"

Megamind smiled, and picked up a bag. "Challenge accepted!"

**This was such a cute scene imo, I had to write it :)**


	15. Laundry

**15. Laundry**

"Minion!"

"What is it?" Minion asked, running into the laundry room. Megamind held up two pieces of clothing. One was Megamind's white cape that was now a bright pink, the other: Minion's apron.

"Oops," Minion said, realizing his mistake. He was used to washing only blacks and blues, and maybe an orange jumpsuit. If he put something pink in with it, it didn't really matter. He also thought light colors went with each other, since he didn't have a lot of experience washing them before.

"What am I going to do, Minion!" asked Megamind, obviously flustered, "I can't wear _pink_!"

"Well, look at the bright side Sir. At least now you have something to wear for Valentines Day." Megamind shot him a glare. "What?"

**Hey, even awesome minion fish have their off days.**


	16. Sing Rock 'N' Roll While You Work

**16. Sing Rock 'n' Roll While You Work**

"Goin' off the rails on a crazy train!" a voice sang from the inside of a room.

Megamind walked into the laundry room. His fishy friend was listening to the iPod speakers installed in his dome while he did the laundry. His fish body was also dancing a little in his dome. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Minion!" said Megamind. But no response. "Minion!" he said a little louder. How loud did he have the volume on that thing?

Megamind rolled his eyes, and walked over to the singing fish.

"I'm goin off the..." A loud *tap* on the glass dome interrupted Minion and surprised him. He jumped, quickly turned around, and accidentally hit his master with his arm when he turned, knocking him to the ground.

A loud, high pitched shriek echoed through the lair.

**And that readers, is why you don't tap on the glass. It surprises the fish, and you might end up getting k.o'd by the fish.**

**Also, the title is supposed to be like the songtitle 'Whistle While You Work' from Disney's Snow White (which I've never seen, but somehow I've heard the song).**


	17. Cozy

**17. Cozy**

"And here's your room!"

"My room?"

Minion, in his globe, watched as a tiny castle popped out of the newest body his eighteen year old master had made him. "Yeah, it's so you can rest while your suit recharges, and there's a lower chance of you getting electrocuted when you're in there."

Minion's face paled. "But the chance was already low, so I guess it doesn't really matter. Come on, try it out!"

After five minutes, Minion was in his new body and inside the castle. It was a very tight fit, and not exactly comfortable. "So, what do you think?" Megamind asked, looking for approval.

"I...I like it!" Minion said with a smile, "it's very...cozy."

"Glad you like it Minion!" replied Megamind. Minion let himself relax in the tiny castle. Now that he thought of it, it was pretty cozy. He could definitely get used to it.

**I love that little castle :)**


	18. Forgiveness

**18. Forgiveness**

Minion noticed, as they were speeding down the highway, that his master was smiling at him. "What?"

"You came back."

"Of course, Sir," Minion replied with a smile.

"But why?" asked Megamind, "I was such a jerk to you."

"Well, you were... kind of a jerk." Megamind couldn't help but smile at Minion's politeness. "But I was watching what was happening on tv. I had to make sure you were alright, Sir. That, and I thought maybe you had learned your lesson."

"Definitely," said Megamind, thinking back on all his mistakes, "So, why did you disguise yourself as the Warden?"

"Well, I had to make sure you did learn a lesson, didn't I?" Megamind smiled.

"Thanks Minion."

"No problem Sir."

...

"So, did you really mean that comment 'We're gonna die'?"

**More friendship fluff :)**


	19. Morning Gift

**19. Morning Gift**

Roxanne, who was only running on five hours of sleep and no coffee, walked into her apartment. She immediantly recognized the fish sitting on her couch, and groaned.

"Sorry Ms. Ritchi," said Minion, "but I have something for you." Minion then gave Roxanne a coffee cup, and got a confused look in return. "You see, Sir and I were watching your report, and we noticed you looked tired. So he suggested.. Oh, er, I mean _I _suggested it! He had nothing to..." Roxanne was now smiling at the fish. "Please don't tell Sir I said anything."

"Said what?"

Minion smiled, and politely waited for Roxanne to finish her coffee before spraying her.

**This is to make up for the lack of Roxanne in these ficlets (believe me, I wanted to include her sooner, but I couldn't think of anything!) I like the Roxanne and Minion friendship idea, and I had a feeling Minion would do something like this 'accidentally'. Hope you liked it :)**


	20. Birthday

**20. Birthday**

Minion sighed as he heard his master's feet coming down the halls. He could already see his best friend's disappointed face.

"Hi Minion!" the ten year old said happily. Normally while in prison, he wasn't this happy, but today was his birthday.

"Hello Sir," said Minion, "I, have your present."

"What is it?"

Minion stepped aside, and presented the wagon of assorted parts that were all rusty and worn. He was able to sneak out at night and get them from the junkyard. But his master couldn't possibly make anything with this junk. "I'm sorry Sir, I tried..."

But Megamind wasn't even listening. He was looking each rusty piece of metal, getting new ideas. He then smiled and hugged Minion.

"Thank you so much Minion, you fantastic fish you! This is great!"

Minion smiled. "You're welcome Sir. Happy Birthday."


	21. Drama Queen

**21. Drama Queen**

He felt himself slipping away. Why couldn't he have been given lungs? And now, because of these gills...no, he wasn't going to be bitter about this.

After saying goodbye and giving a few strained last breaths, Minion closed his eyes, but made sure he went out with a smile on his face. He could barely feel his master's leather gloved hands pick him up. But within moments, Minion felt as if he was flying and then felt cool liquid wash over him.

Minion opened his eyes, now that he was able to breathe again, and looked around the shallow pool. 'But, I thought...' He then realized that he was by a fountain this whole time.

'Well, that's embarrassing,' thought Minion. But it didn't really matter. He swam up to the surface, and smiled at his friends.

**Is it pathetic to say I teared up when Minion was 'dying'? (even though I knew he was going to live, stupid spoiler commercials) Lol, I love that fish :)**


	22. Pockets

**22. Pockets**

Throughout the years of doing his master's laundry, he ended up finding a whole trashcan full of things in his master's pockets.

Candy wrappers (peanut butter cups and M&M's were Megamind's favorite), schematics on notebook paper, small notes, money (both stolen and nonstolen), nuts and bolts for some new machine, movie ticket stubs (they loved going and having the whole theatre to themselves), pictures of people (usually just Roxanne Ritchi), batteries and even a mini screwdriver.

But, Minion didn't say anything. While his master was incredibly smart, he could also be forgetful at times. It usually didn't matter, all of his master's outfits were strong enough to not get ruined. So, he let it slide.

That is, until he found an actual _man _in their washing machine.

"Sir, you _really_ need to empty your pockets more often!"

**A/N This chapter is coming from someone who has left papers, keys, money and library cards in her pockets :P lol**


	23. Top Designer

**23. Top Designer**

"Minion darling, please won't you reconsider?"

Ever since Megamind became the hero, Minion had the chance to design different styles of clothing for his master, each one unique and stylish. Needless to say, it had attracted the attention of the country's (and even the world's) best designers. He was even offered a job with one of them.

The fish politely smiled at the petite woman in front of him. "I'm sorry ma'am, but there's somewhere I love to work even more."

"So, there is no convincing you?"

"I'm sorry, but I am willing to give you a little bit of help on some outfits before I leave."

A spark of inspiration was lit in the woman's eyes. She jumped up on the coffee table (surprising Minion a little), and shouted, "Well then what are we waiting for! Let's create something bold!"

**Free Minion snowglobe to whoever can guess the designer in this chapter. Hint: She's from another animated movie. **


	24. Strong

**24. Strong**

Minion hit his side against the glass tank.

"Yeah, keep trying, maybe you'll break it," said the goon who was assigned to guard duty. He laughed at his own joke as Minion hit the glass wall again.

He had been captured and put in this tank made with the same glass used to protect expensive diamonds in museums. His master and Ms. Ritchi had been taken away by a new villain's goons. And now, Minion was in a small room with one guard he didn't even take the time to acknowledge. He just had to get free, to help his friends.

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

"Just give it up, fish," said the burly guard, rolling his eyes. He then gave a small smile. "Besides, Boss has probably already killed that blue freak and his girlfriend by now."

And that's when Minion broke through the glass.


	25. Impressive

**25. Impressive**

It was Pet Day at 'shool'. Blue was used to bringing Minion to shool, but this time he had to talk a little about him in front of the class. Knowing them, his classmates would probably interrupt him or throw paper balls at him. But today Blue had made something for Minion that he knew would impress those soft-headed groupies.

Blue was called up to the front of the class, and of course no one was interested, at least not until they heard a new voice.

"Excuse me?"

The kids stared open mouth at the fish. He could talk! "If you all could quiet down so we can continue with the presentation, thank you." Minion looked up at his young master and smiled, and Blue smiled back. He then looked up at the stunned-into-silence class.

"First off, Minion isn't my pet, he is my minion..."

**A/N Special thanks to everyone who gave the correct answer to the Character Challenge from chapter 23 (It was Edna Mode). Great job :)**


	26. Toothbrush

**26. Toothbrush**

It was almost time for permanent powering down (aka: Bedtime). All Minion had to do was brush his teeth, which you'd think it would be more difficult, but really it wasn't.

The fish grabbed his toothbrush along with his favorite brand of toothpaste and headed for the city hall bathroom (which was really nice, even if it did have a giant picture of Metro Man). But when Minion walked into the bathroom, he couldn't help but be a little surprised.

Megamind was just standing in front of a mirror, and pulling up on his pajama collar. After a moment, he noticed Minion standing in the doorway. The two stayed quiet for a few moments before Minion decided to just walk away.

Normally, Minion was happy to talk with Megamind about anything, but somethings it was just best to stay quiet about.

**I knew the dvd would inspire me! Now, for those of you that don't know, this is taken from the deleted scene (aka the Toothbrush scene) which is on the dvd, and luckily is also on the Megamind livejournal and E! Online. It is such a cute and yet sad scene, and Minion's face is just hilarious, so I just had to write this. Hope you enjoy :) **


	27. Playmate

**27. Playmate**

Minion was busying himself by making cupcakes, knowing his master and Ms. Ritchi would be home in a while. As he poured the batter into a muffin tin, he heard a low growl behind him. He turned his fish body around, and was face to face with the red eye of a brainbot.

"Bow bow?"

"Daddy's not home right now," explained Minion, "but he and Mommy will be home soon." And with that, the fish went back to his baking... until he noticed the spoon in his hand was missing. He looked up and saw three more brainbots, one with a wooden spoon in his mouth. After a few tries, he managed to get it back and recieved four sad whines as a reply. He looked at the brainbots, smiled and then threw the spoon over their heads. The brainbots happily chased after it.

**No one can resist the cuteness power of the brainbots :)**


	28. Teamwork

**28. Teamwork**

Little Blue walked down the prison hallway with the warden beside him. In Blue's hands was a familiar ball with a familiar fish floating upside down it.

"I'll, give you a minute," said Warden. Blue just gave a small sob in reply. The warden closed the door, and Blue smiled.

"Code: The coast is clear." Minion immediantly made himself rightside up and smiled at Blue. "Okay, your robot body will be in the sewers, it should be easy to get to. Are you ready?"

Minion cringed at the thought of going through a filthy sewer, but it was worth it for their freedom. "Yes Sir," he replied, "I'll see you in two hours."

"Perfect," replied Blue as he poured the fish into the toilet bowl, "Plan: Sewer Escape is a go."

_Sigh. _Minion really hoped there wouldn't be another plan involving sewers after this.


	29. Hide'n'Seek

**29. Hide'n'Seek**

**A/N: This contains small spoilers for the Button of Doom short. If you don't want any spoilers, skip this chapter. If not, then continue reading :)**

Minion was setting up another table. He could hear the crowd of shoppers and bargain hunters outside the lair for the 'Evil Yard Sale' that would start in half an hour.

As the fish placed a button and some old ray guns on the table, he heard a familiar whine from behind him. "I'm sorry boy," he said, trying to comfort the upset Spiderbot, "but Sir's orders." The Spiderbot whined again. While he was attached to both his owners, the Spiderbot felt a little more connected to Minion, and hoped he could save him from being sold.

"I'm sorry but..." Minion tried to say, but he just couldn't. The Spiderbot was a part of their little robotic family, he couldn't sell him just like Sir couldn't sell the brainbots. Minion, thinking quickly, spotted a chalkboard that was just maybe big enough.

"Okay," said Minion to the bot, "How about a game of Hide'n'Seek?"

**Raise your hand if you thought the Spiderbot was cute *Raises hand*. **


	30. Retirement

**30. Retirement**

**A/N This is the last chapter, so I thought I'd end it on a future drabble. Enjoy!**

Minion was definitely getting to that age. He wasn't sure how long his lifespan was, but it must've been high since he was the same age as his master, which was nearly forty five, and still alive and swimming. He had thought about it a few times, usually when they visited Music Man. He wondered, did minions even have retirement? Did sidekicks? There were days when he could wish to just go to the ocean and stay there, relaxed and retired from duty. But those thoughts usually disappeared fast.

Whether it was his master's fun-loving nature and their adventures together, Roxanne's kindness, or Megamind and Roxanne's childrens' happiness whenever they saw him, something always reminded Minion of his life, and why he could never retire from being a minion/sidekick on his own will.

And that, was just fine with him.

**I'm sorry if it seems like I could've/should've wrote more drabbles. But I felt thirty was enough, and I was running out of ideas, plus I wanted to end Minion's drabbles on a high note. So thanks to all you for reading and reviewing, you've made this my most reviewed story yet, and that is just amazing! Thank you again for reading. Goodnight, and buy the dvd (seriously, we may get a sequel out of good dvd sales). **


End file.
